1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a swivel tip attachment for a cutting torch, wherein the swivel tip is freely rotatable, without limitation, and wherein the tip may be provided at a plurality of angles to the cutting torch body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The oxyfuel cutting torch is a common device, well known in virtually all areas, including manufacturing, maintenance, automotive repair, railroad, farming, mining and the like. The cutting torch may be used to, among other things, score, gouge, bevel or cut completely through metal. Generally, oxyfuel gas cutting torch's are used to cut iron base alloys. The most common type of oxyfuel gas cutting torch is the oxyacetylene hand cutting torch.
Several common oxyfuel cutting torch methods and arrangements are well known in the industry. Hand-controlled, manual cutting is commonly done in short-run production and one-of-a-kind fabrication settings, as well as in demolition and scrapping operations. Manual cutting may also be used in the field for steel construction. Mechanized or automatic cutting is widely used in production work where a large number of identical cuts are made over and over, or where very precise cuts are required. Mechanized or automatic cutting torches may be amenable to addition of more than one cutting head, allowing for several cuts to be made simultaneously.
Known cutting tips provide attachments to the hand cutting torch that allows for fixed angle of either 75 or 90 degrees relative to the cutting torch body. Additional choices of angles would be desirable. In addition, known tips allow for rotation, but the rotation is limited and do not allow for a full 360 degree rotation. Full rotation would be desirable. The combination of angle selection and full rotation would allow the operator to work in, e.g., confined work spaces, easily reaching work areas not otherwise readily accessible.
The present invention addresses these needs.